


Teddy Love (Winnie the pooh x reader)

by Kook_addict



Category: Cory in the House, Disney - Fandom, Winnie The Pooh
Genre: Anime, CEO, Disney, Dom - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Office, Other, bottom bitch, jpop - Freeform, kpop, sub, winnie th e pooh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kook_addict/pseuds/Kook_addict
Summary: Why would I want this? My parents' question flew around my mind, "why"? I love him.





	Teddy Love (Winnie the pooh x reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petitepc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepc/gifts).



I woke up by surprise, winnie seemed to have a fun time fun tickling me. I let out a big laugh while trying to get away from his sexy veiny big daddy hands.  
After getting away from his hard grip I tried to walk out of the shared bedroom to make breakfast, but in my slow hazy walk- a hard grip. I turned around fast to lock eyes with Winnie as he held my arm firmly. 

-What?

I was completely woozy by the early time, sleepy head, and just Winnie’s presence made me feel dizzy. As he didn’t reply, I helped myself to the kitchen.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After I ate, I wondered “did he say something before?”. My head shook signaling a ‘no’ in reply to my own question. 

-Are you ready yet?

“Huh? Were we going somewhere?” A confused hum escaped my mouth as I tried to make something up that could make sense to what he was saying.

-Are we going somewhere?

-I told you before, remember?

“Fuck, where were we going? A restaurant? Maybe that new bar down the street?”  
I rushed into my room as a sign that I, in fact, wasn’t ready to go. Staring out the window in our bedroom, I got a weird thought. “Maybe we’re going to another country? Overseas?” Oh no, that’d be too expensive. Way too expensive.

-Uh.. Where are we going exactly?

-We’re heading for the hotel I mentioned earlier. And we’re staying the night, I don’t think I told you that.

After his last word he chuckled.  
I got lost in his eyes for a second. When out of my trans, I quickly went back to packing. “Spending the night, eh?” It seemed like a good idea when I first heard it, but second thoughts are coming in and out.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more ;)


End file.
